Cambios
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: Continuación de "Eres todo lo bueno". Tigresa por fin ha podido tener lo que todos llaman felicidad junto al Guerrero Dragón. Pero con la llegada de un antiguo y muy poderoso mal, esto no durará mucho. Después de sucesos inesperados que la harán tomar decisiones de las cuales pueda o no arrepentirse.


**Hola! Como ven aquí está la continuación de mi fic. Pero eso no es todo, volví a publicar el fic de Shen "Hasta el final." Bueno creo que ya no tengo mas cosas que informarles, mas que disfruten el cap. Y si les gusto dejen su comentario, es gratis ㈳6 para saber si les gusta o no. Ok ya los dejo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**Distintos caminos.**

Tres meses después de haber regresado.

En el Palacio de Jade se encontraban todos los maestros representantes de cada escuela de Kung Fu de toda China, junto con unos mensajeros y otros personajes.

Al frente y al centro de todos ellos estaba Tigresa. Quien estaba usando su ropa de siempre, la única diferencia era que la blusa era color café, y una capa parecida a la de Shifu.

En la primera fila estaba Po, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Hu, Gongqi, Fenghuang y Mei Ling. Las últimas dos estaban encadenadas y vigiladas.

—Maestros de Kung Fu. —ella comenzó a hablar. —Agradezco que hayan venido a la audiencia que he solicitado. Y por haber venido a la ceremonia de despedida del maestro Shifu.

—Disculpe, maestra Tigresa. Además de la ya mencionada. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos ha llamado? —preguntó el maestro Cocodrilo.

—Puede que tal vez esto no le sea de mucha relevancia. —se quedó en silencio por cinco segundos. —Lo que quiero hacer es retirar la ley en la que dicta que ningún maestro debe tener familia.

Aquella noticia causó un gran revuelo entre los maestros.

—¿Por qué quiere hacer esto, maestra? —preguntó un rinoceronte de Lee Da.

—Por la razón de que varios, por no decir la mayoría de los maestros, tuvieron que dejar a sus familias para su supuesto bienestar. Pero el problema es que ninguno se tomó la delicadeza de por lo menos fijarse que su familia estuviera bien. Necesito ver si fue lo correcto. Porque ya he visto varios casos donde lo mejor hubiese sido que los maestros hubieran permanecido con ellos. Posiblemente creen que es algo absurdo. Pero ¿no les gustaría verlos por lo menos una vez más? Ver que se encuentran bien. Que optaron por la decisión correcta al dejarlos. —hizo un pequeño golpe con el bastón. —Los que estén de acuerdo con lo que acabo de proponer levanten su mano. Y si es lo contrario, fundamenten su respuesta.

Ésta tardó en ser tomada. Algunos se quedaban pensando, otros compartían opinión con otros maestros. Hasta que por fin tomaron una decisión.

Por muy increíble que parezca, todos accedieron. A excepción de uno. Hu, el elefante.

—¿Por qué se niega, Hu? —preguntó Po dirigiéndose al paquidermo.

—¿No es obvio? Están poniendo a todos en peligro... Además no puede tomar en cuenta la opinión de dos criminales como éstas. —señaló a Fenghuang y Mei Ling. —Por personas como éstas se aplicó esa ley...

—No voy a permitir que me hables así, Hu. —se levantó Fenghuang de su asiento. —Podré ser una criminal, como dices tú. Pero lo que tú eres ni siquiera tiene nombre.

—Fenghuang, por favor tranquilízate. —dijo Mei Ling en voz baja. —Estás armando una escena.

—Lo siento. No debí rebajarme.

—Eso es a lo que refiero. —de nuevo habló Hu. —Por cosas como ella existe la ley. Los protege a todos ellos. Porque hay mucha más probabilidad de que sea atacada una familia...

—No siga. —le hizo una señal con la mano Tigresa. —No he hecho esta reunión sólo para hacerles perder el tiempo. He investigado sobre todas esas familias que supuestamente fueron beneficiadas con ésta. La mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, fueron asesinados.

—¿Qué trata de decir?

—Que si ellos hubieran permanecido con ellos nada de eso habría pasado. Y esta información fue comprobada. Por ello, agradezco al maestro Buey por haber brindado la información de las familias.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—Estamos hablando de más de quinientas familias de las cuales por lo menos un miembro de ésta fue asesinado por un bandido o criminal que tenía problemas con un maestro. Mi pregunta es: ¿dejaremos que eso pase de nuevo? Y me alegra el ver que todos, a excepción de usted, aceptaron. —comenzó a caminar en dirección al elefante. —Bueno, como la mayoría accedió a la anulación de la ley, ésta será revocada desde ahora. Agradezco hayan venido. En la puerta hay comida que el Guerrero Dragón cocinó. —dio media vuelta. —Doy por concluida la reunión.

—Sería mejor para todos que Shifu hubiera dejado que te pudrieras en ese orfanato. —todos se quedaron callados al oír las palabras del elefante. —Pero no, una niña como ella necesita estar y entrenar en el Palacio de Jade. Y eso casi le cuesta su título como maestro. Lo único que estás haciendo son estupideces.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a la maestra del Palacio de Jade, Hu? —preguntó Buey.

—No se preocupen. Sé exactamente de lo que habla, Hu. Inclusive, sé que usted estuvo en contra desde el principio. Sin embargo, supongo que los sabe, el hubiera no existe. —contestó completamente serena Tigresa. —Pensaba decirle esto en privado. Pero, como veo que le gusta llamar la atención, se lo diré ahora. Está fuera de su cargo como alguacil y como maestro de Kung Fu. Y será arrestado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Le parece poco traicionar al Consejo de Maestros? Durante la investigación que realice descubrí que ha estado trabajando junto con los maestros que sirven al imperio. Ha cobrado dinero y ha dejado que ellos sometan a pueblos cercanos al área de las montañas. Y no necesito ser especifica a que montañas me refiero, ¿o sí?

Unos guardias se acercaron para arrestar a Hu.

—No. Pero él también participó en esto. —señaló al gallo.

—Ellos ya lo saben. —admitió Gongqi. —Yo les comprobé todo. Aún así iré a prisión. Y pensar que yo era amenazado con que destruirían a mi familia.

—Traidor.

—El único traidor eres tú.

—Ya pueden llevárselos. —ordenó Po, quien se dirigía a un costado de Tigresa.

—¿Ahora quién es un criminal? —preguntó de forma cínica Fenghuang.

—Me alegra mucho que haya decidido haber anulado la ley, maestra Tigresa. —hizo una reverencia el maestro Cocodrilo. —Por fin podré ver a mis sobrinos.

—No fue nada. —igualmente hizo lo mismo que el maestro, y después se fue a la habitación que una vez fue de Oogway y Shifu.

Ahí dentro, se sentó en la cama y vio unas pinturas donde estaba Oogway con sus alumnos y otra donde estaba Shifu con ellos.

—Las cosas han cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. —suspiró ella. —Por lo menos tengo la...

—Disculpe, maestra Tigresa. —interrumpió Zeng, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación. —Vengo a entregarle un mensaje.

—¿De quién? Todos los maestros están aquí.

—Del maestro Shifu. —sacó el rollo de su morral. —Me lo dio justo antes de que partiera a la ciudad de Gongmen a ayudarles. Dijo que se lo diera este día, que curiosamente fue el día de la junta. —le entregó el rollo. —Dijo que éste le ayudaría a tomar una decisión. O que le daría un gran alivio, ya que la decisión la tomó él. Era algo así. —salió de la habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Zeng. Tómate unas vacaciones.

—Está bien. —comenzó a caminar. —Guerrero Dragón, nos vemos luego. Estoy de vacaciones. —le dijo alegre a Po.

—Bien por ti. —se dirigió a la habitación. —¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Po sin recibir respuesta, o por lo menos un sonido que lo aprobara o lo negara. Lo único que vio era Tigresa leyendo un rollo mientras tenía un semblante triste, pero que ella quería ocultar.

—Tigresa, no necesitas ocultar lo que sientes. Si suceda algo no dejes en contar conmigo. Para eso estoy yo. Para apoyarte. —se puso enfrente de ella.

—Gracias. —cerró el rollo. —Al parecer las cosas ya no van a ser como antes.

—Pos supuesto que ya no, porque la ley...

—Yo no me refiero a la ley.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo saber que tiene escrito ese rollo? —agarró el rollo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Tigresa.

—Lo que contiene voy a decirlo cuando todos los maestros se hayan ido. Ya que sólo ellos cuatro deben saberlo.

—¿Los chicos?

—Exactamente.

—Pero, no creo que eso haya causado que te pusieras así.

—El rollo lo escribió Shifu. Aquí hay una disculpa que es más que suficiente para mí.

—Ya veo. —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. —Cierto. —la soltó. —Perdón.

—Bueno, después de todo ya es legal. —sonrió Tigresa.

Al anochecer. Todos los maestros ya se habían retirado del Palacio. Por lo que sólo quedaban ellos seis. Tigresa, el resto de los Cinco Furiosos y Po.

—De acuerdo. Lo que les voy a decir tal vez sea algo que les sorprenda, pero sabían que este día llegaría. —dijo Tigresa, dirigiéndose más a los cuatro que al panda. —A lo que me refiero es que... Cada quien tiene que seguir su camino por separado. Ya no seremos los Cinco Furiosos.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos.

—Sí. Como ahora soy la maestra del Palacio de Jade, el grupo se separará. Y tendrán que ir a una de las escuelas de Kung Fu más importantes de China para dirigirla.

—Entonces, ¿también nosotros somos ascendidos? —preguntó Mantis.

—En cierta parte. Porque, como saben, no hay lugar con mayor prestigio que éste. Pero ahora ustedes ya son los responsables de una escuela.

—¿De qué escuelas nos encargaremos? —cuestionó Víbora.

—Eso es lo que voy a decirles a continuación. Sólo les digo que esta decisión fue hecha por el maestro Shifu. Antes de morir asignó una escuela para cada uno.

—De acuerdo. Ya sé que hay demasiadas escuelas, y unas son muy buenas. Pero según recuerdo son tres las más importantes de toda China. —agregó Grulla. —Cuatro, incluyendo el Palacio de Jade. Pero éste lo dirigirás tú.

—Lo sé. Déjenme hablar. El primero es Grulla. Recuerda que el maestro Shifu fue quien los asignó. Tu escuela será Lee Da.

—Claro. —cambió su semblante un poco. Ahora se veía deprimido.

—¿Te acordaste de ella? —preguntó Mono mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda del ave.

—Sí... Aceptó mi puesto, maestra Tigresa.

—Me alegro. —siguió seria. —La siguiente es Víbora. Tú estarás a cargo de la acedemos Detian, en la región de Guangxi.

—Es un honor. —hizo una reverencia. —Ese lugar es hermoso, en especial las cataratas.

—Mantis, la tuya será la academia de Lingyin. La cual se encuentra situada en la montaña del mismo nombre.

—Lo sé. La recuerdo muy bien. —respondió con seriedad Mantis mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? —preguntó Mono con curiosidad.

—Mono, tú no vas a tener una escuela que dirigir por la razón de que tendrás que construirla. —contestó Tigresa.

—¿Construirla?

—Eso fue lo que dije. Creo que el maestro vio que tomarías la decisión de quedarte ahí, en Qudaxiongmao. Por lo que tendrás que crear una academia en las montañas Changbaishan, nombre de las montañas donde se sitúa la aldea. Tu tarea es hacer que los habitantes de ahí sepan como defenderse y defender a los demás de la forma correcta, para que así no suceda ninguna desgracia; como lo que pasó con Lord Shen y este Huai.

—Acepto con gusto. Prometo que ésta será digna y estará al nivel de las que se les han sido asignadas a mis compañeros. —igual hizo una reverencia.

—Bien. Podríamos decir que esto es todo como los Cinco Furiosos. Fue todo un honor. —se posicionó enfrente de ellos cuatro e hizo una reverencia. —Les deseo éxito en la siguiente fase de su viaje. Tienen que partir mañana en la noche.

Al día siguiente al anochecer, a puertas del Palacio de Jade.

—Ya es hora de irnos. —dijo Víbora.

—Los extrañaré, chicos. —Po abrazó a sus compañeros.

—Nosotros también. En especial tu comida. —Mantis saltó al hombro del panda.

—Nos veremos pronto. —Tigresa hizo una reverencia. —Esto es un hasta luego.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como vieron no hubo mucho TiPo. Pero es que apenas están empezando. Espero les haya gustado, al igual que su opinión. No olviden pasar por mi otro fic. Nos leemos pronto ㈴2<strong>


End file.
